The Feast of Demons
by LovelyVentures
Summary: Years have passed since Naraku was defeated. Separated, Inuyasha and Kagome grow up in their own worlds. With memories of the Feudal era haunting her, Kagome has become entangled by the business world and her new life is spiraling out of control. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has claimed his rightful place as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and has become involved in a war to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- The characters in this story may seem slightly OOC. This is my take on how they have matured over time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **Please, let me know what you think of my story. R &R**

 **Note: My updates depend two number of things (my time and your enjoyment of the story)**

 **Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

 **The Feast of Demons**

 **Rated: T** for violence, cursing, intense partying, drinking, and sexual content.

 **Genre: Romance & Action & Adventure & Drama**

 **Summary:** Years have past since Naraku was defeated. Separated, Inuyasha and Kagome grow up in their own worlds. With memories of the Feudal era haunting her, Kagome has become entangled by the business world and her new life is spiraling out of control. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has claimed his rightful place as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and have become involved in a war between demons.

 **Chapter 1- Where we are now (Part One)**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~During Kagome's 24th year~**

The car roared down the street and purred like a kitten as they pulled up to their destination. Bright lights and loud noises pumped blood into the veins of everyone in the vicinity. Kagome was no exception. She looked good, felt good, and in just a short while she would feel even better.

Kudon stepped out of the driver's seat and walked around to help her out onto the sidewalk. In her four inch high heel stilettos she did not need the assistance, but it always looked better for her image to be seen entering a club with someone else. Less people wanting to bother you that way.

Not that anyone would be bothering her tonight. Not when Ryuu was around anyway.

"Are you ready to see Ryuu?" Kudon whispered as they walked towards the nightclub's entrance.

"I am never ready to see Ryuu" She admitted, amused by the nauseated expression Kudon showed. He didn't like Ryuu. Not that she blamed him. _She_ herself barely liked Ryuu.

Once they reached the entrance of the club Kagome looked up at the name written on the wall.

 _Club Hanyo_

The name caused a familiar ache in her chest, but she pushed it down. She hadn't had those types of thoughts or allowed _those_ memories for years. No, tonight would not be the night that box was opened. No. tonight she had business to attend to.

"Why did Ryuu have to pick this place for the meeting?" She asked Kudon. "I hate this place. Let's get inside. I am definitely going to need a drink."

"Worried about seeing Ryuu?"

She glanced up at the sign again. "Something like that."

The bouncer took one look at Kagome and Kudon and stepped aside, letting them in despite the growing line. People yelled at the bouncer but he didn't budge. Kagome had a reputation of sorts. No club would turn _her_ away, especially considering that she was Ryuu's guest for the evening. Another bouncer appeared at the door and ushered them away from the other club goers and up towards a staircase leading to an upstairs section. Reserved only for VIPs. The upstairs held lounge chairs, a private bar, and a balcony view of the bodies gyrating downstairs on the dance floor. Kagome chose a plush sofa next to the balcony and began to watch the downstairs action.

It was complete chaos and it filled her excitement as the music reverberated off of the walls. She smiled at the feeling. It was only then that she noticed that most of the dancers were wearing masks. Horrible and beautifully painted masks alike with all kinds of animal and monster faces. The crowd danced to the pulsing beat. Limbs moving and flailing in a way that almost seemed inhuman. They looked like a pack of demons partying.

Even if it were only an illusion.

"The Festival of Demons." A voice whispered in Kagome's ear. Startled, she turned to see Ryuu with a smirk on his wickedly charming face. His black hair and dark eyes making him look particularly demonic himself in the low lighting of the upstairs bar.

She opened her mouth to greet him, but before the words came he was already seated next to her with a hand held to her cheek. Silently, he tilted her face back towards the dancers below.

"Don't you love it, Kagome?" He asked, his silky voice sliding over her like a snake. Emphasizing his words to dramatize them.

"Club Hanyo holds this event just once a month. An event where everyone can become a demon for a night. It give people the chance to bring their other faces and let loose their humanity." He is enjoying this way too much.

"Splendid, isn't it? I love this club. It's so poetic. Did you know that hanyo actually means half demon?"

She nods, biting down the feeling in her gut for the second time tonight.

"Though, I would have really loved it if you had brought a mask tonight, my dear Kagome. Not that your face isn't absolutely stunning. It would have been such a treat to see what demon you really are."

"Uh hmm." Kudon coughed loudly, clearing his throat with a pointed at Ryuu, before turning to her.

"Would you care for a drink Madame?" He asked in a professional tone

"Yes, please, Kudon. The strongest whiskey they have." He nodded.

"Straight no ice." She reminded him.

"Very well." He said with a slight bow, before leaving her alone with Ryuu.

Ryuu, whose lopsided smile became increasingly more and more sinister in nature.

"Well, well, well my dear Kagome. Hitting the hard stuff a bit early tonight? Is there something the matter? I don't bother you do I?"

He was teasing her, just he always did when she saw him. It was irritating the way he knew how to get under her skin.

It's just business, she reminded herself. I just need to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Not at all, friend." She smiled brightly at him, causing him pause.

"I am simply not one for festivals."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Next in Chapter 2: Where We Are Now (Part Two)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for reading. Now you get to meet older Inuyasha! So excited. I personally love this chapter more than the first one. Tell me what you think and enjoy reading!**

 **The Feast of Demons**

 **Rated: T** for violence, cursing, intense partying, drinking, and sexual content.

 **Genre: Romance & Action & Adventure & Drama**

 **Summary:** Years have past since Naraku was defeated. Separated, Inuyasha and Kagome grow up in their own worlds. With memories of the Feudal era haunting her, Kagome has become entangled by the business world and her new life is spiraling out of control. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has claimed his rightful place as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and have become involved in a war between demons.

 **Chapter 2: Where We Are Now (Part Two)**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Feudal Era~**

 **~Inuyasha (Young Adult in Demon Years)~**

Clad in the brightest medals of armor, a sword sheathed by his side, a large and muscular human entered the hut and bowed. He addressed the man there, neither human nor demon, cloaked in a fiery red haori and perched in the middle of the room over a map. Golden eyes gazed intently at the man as he entered.

"My lord, Inuyasha. The patrols have just received word that a squad of fighters were seen by the village at the Northeast pass. Rumor is that they will attack before morning. What shall we do?"

The hanyo, Inuyasha, stood. The grace of his movements mimicking that of his older brother Sesshomaru in recent years. With time he had grown to become taller, more graceful, and an even more powerful demon. His face had become sharper, more angled. His body leaner and more accustomed to daily combat. Even his hair had grown longer with his more adult demonic features.

However, even more impressive than all that, his mind had also matured. His temper no longer reigned and like his father and mother before him he had grown wiser and more empathetic towards the struggles of human and demons alike. Especially now as he fought in the war to save his village from the onslaught that was Kuro Noboru, the great fox demon who vowed to steal the title of demon lord from both himself and his brother; Lords of the Western Lands.

"I want all troops on immediate alert. If this is just a diversion we need everyone prepared. As for the village, bring Reiki here."

"Yes, my lord." The man left with a bow, leaving Inuyasha alone once again until moments later when someone else entered the hut.

This time instead of a heavily armoured man, a woman wearing skin tight armour the color of coal sauntered in. A striking figure, her exotic red eyes danced like fire upon seeing Inuyasha. Hips swinging as she walked around the fire pit in the center of the room. With a twitch of her lips the fire came to life within the pit and out rose a burst of flames. The effect sending shadows crawling all along the walls as Inuyasha watched her cooly.

"What can I do for you, _My lord, Inuyasha_?" She asked, emphasising his name.

"I need your squad at the village by the Northeast pass immediately. Noboru, it seems, could attack at any moment. I need you and a troop there to assist as many of the villagers as possible. Do not attack his troops unless there is a strong chance of victory. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Reiki replied, taking a seat next to him in front of the map. Her claws, painted blood red, scraping across the map. Her long black hair falling over her eyes as she gazed intently on the parchment before her.

"Before I leave, however, I must ask." Reiki began.

"Why do you want us to save the village when its demise could be used to our advantage? To attack the main camp and possibly overtake Noboru once and for all, it is possible that his defense will be down if he is sending out soldiers to attack."

Inuyasha's gaze followed the flame Reiki had created with her demon magic. The flames licking at the walls but not burning them. It was magic fire after all. A full demon Reiki did not understand his loyalty to human allies. Not unlike his brother had been in the past, the woman held resentment towards the weaker species.

"Reiki, though they may be human they are our allies. Just as I would aid my demon friends I will aid my human ones as well. I would also aid hanyos like myself or demon hunters or monks. As lord of the western lands I want to protect _everyone_ in them. May they be strong or weak."

"As you wish, my Lord. Though, I do wonder how you came to care for humans so much? I understand that you are a hanyou, but one as powerful as you. Well. It makes no difference that _you_ are half human. Why do you waste your time with their weakness when if you only fought and lived with powerful demons you could rule every land?"

He smiled, the effect so mesmerizing Reiki had no defence but to feel awed by him.

"There was a time when that would have been my greatest wish, but I have since found an even better one."

"In time I am certain that you will understand. This way will end in the greatest victory. As one of the newest demons to join me, I will introduce you to some of my friends- human ones- they may even show you a thing or two in battle." He smirked at the thought.

"Now, you need to prepare the squad. Goodbye, Reiki. Be careful. I am leaving you in command of one of our human squads. Protect them. They are good fighters,and I know that they will aid you as you aid them."

The beautiful demon twitched her lips in distaste. The fire dying out in the room as she rose to leave, but not before giving one last glance to the man studying the map. Mysterious, powerful, and strong it was not hard to say that she desired him. He was befitting to be called her mate, and he would be hers, she thought as she exited the hut.

What she didn't hear, however, was the name that he whispered to himself as he stared at the place on the map that read _Inuyasha's Forest._

" _Kagome_." He whispered like a prayer. "I promise to protect you. I promise to protect everyone."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Next in Chapter 3: Reiki (The loyal servant of Lord Inuyasha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Feast of Demons**

 **Rated: T** for violence, cursing, intense partying, drinking, and sexual content.

 **Genre: Romance & Action & Adventure & Drama**

 **Summary:** Years have past since Naraku was defeated. Separated, Inuyasha and Kagome grow up in their own worlds. With memories of the Feudal era haunting her, Kagome has become entangled by the business world and her new life is spiraling out of control. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has claimed his rightful place as the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and have become involved in a war between demons.

 **Chapter 3: Reiki (The loyal servant of Lord Inuyasha)**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Feudal Era~**

 **~Reiki (Adult in Demon Years)~**

Reiki's small pitiful group of humans marched onward. Down the mountain into the valley below and towards the village in the distance. Flames had already risen high above the huts as humans ran around like ants from demons in armour. Their screams disturbed her ears and she bid the flames to finish them off quicker.

Inuyasha, as powerful as he was, was a fool for leaving her with these weak minded creatures. Caring for them was his greatest flaw and one she would gladly rid for him.

Glancing around at the soldiers in her company she sighed, incinerating them would be all too easy. She had to be careful. This has to look like an accident. Accidents meant getting your claws dirty.

If this were to work Inuyasha could not suspect her. She needed Inuyasha's trust if he were to eventually become her mate. He must never know of her treachery.

This was to be her greatest performance.

From her knowledge of the company with her, she knew that there were at least three decent human fighters. No where near as good as a demon such as herself, but they would give her problems if not quickly taken care of. They were her first targets.

Quickly, before the rest of the company could notice what was going on she threw paralyzing darts at them one after another. Powerless, she launched her attack on the rest of the company. One after another she cut through the humans with her claws, blood splattering everywhere. The blood was too much, she couldn't have too much staining her claws so she eliminated the rest with the sword of one of the fallen comrades.

Easy work, she thought, perhaps she wouldn't have had to interfere anyways. The demons down below would have most likely finished them off just the same. Finally as the last warrior dropped she sauntered over to the three best fighters who lay paralyzed on the ground.

From her memory their names were Lee, Arata, and Kenta. They gazed at her with hatred in their eyes as their bodies lay rigid and unmoving.

"If you wish to live" She whispered as she touched them each with a hand ignited in blue fire.

"fight me."

The three fighters moved. Some slowly other faster. They clenched their fists and rose to the fight. Arata was first, jumping at her with swinging fists. Her claws pierced through his stomach like a sword and impaled him. He was the first of the three to die.

Next, came Lee who paused to grab a sword. He swung at her. Too easily she relieved him of it and used the very same sword against him.

He never saw it coming as his head was wiped clean off.

Finally, it was almost over. Only Kenta left.

"Lucky you." She chuckled. "Last to die." He didn't move to attack her, instead he backed away and stopped.

"Scared?" Stone faced Kenta drew his own sword.

So that was how it was going to be, she thought as she came at him the fallen soldier's sword swinging in her grip. Astoundingly he moved just in time to avoid her strike.

Again she struck and he avoided. Annoyed she tried again to no avail. The human was fast, maybe even as fast as her.

Ha. Never! With a snarl she attacked with the sword and then a swipe of her claws. Kenta dodged once more, before he swung and caught her off guard his sword sliced through her armor.

Howling in pain she jumped back, dark blood leaking from her side.

"You filthy human. You will pay for that!" Enraged her body began to smoke, her dark eyes becoming brighter like cinders. It spread all over until she was entirely covered by the flames. The fear in the human Kenta's eyes was exquisite.

Yes, she thought. Know your place lowly human

"Burn."

The scream went on and on until there was but a pile of ash at Reiki's feet.

The flame burned out. She gazed triumphantly at the pile of ash.

"No one said this was a fair fight human. Perhaps, you were not such a complete waste, Kenta. This wound will definitely enhance the performance I give to Inuyasha." She touched her side, the blood staining her hands mixing with that on her claws.

" _Oh, how hard I fought trying to protect them. There were too many. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."_ She said, tears springing to her eyes. To anyone watching she was a beautifully tragic woman. Any passerby would be able to see real grief in her eyes and in the way her lips trembled.

"Heh." She laughed. This was too easy.

"My lord, Inuyasha." Myoga the flea demon yelled landing on his master's shoulder.

"Terrible news. Our troop must not have made it in time. I have received word that the village by the Northeast Pass has been completely wiped out.

Also, Sango and Miroku at the border have been held back by Noboru's troops. Even Shippou has reported injuries from his squad's defense of Inuyasha's Forest

and the village there."

The hanyou's jaw clenched as he grabbed the flea.

"Is Kaede and the village safe?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Good. Send another two squads to their defense."

"But- lord Inuyasha?"

"Send the squad." His jaw clenched as he imagined the village he considered to be his true home wiped out. "Keh."

This is starting to look bad.

With a sigh he released flea and rubbed the side of his face, looking towards the horizon.

"I do have good news." The flea began once more. "It seems Lord Sesshoumaru has found that item you've been looking for."

Inuyasha paused, his eyes snapping towards the flea like a blade. There was an instant urgency about him that worried the old flea.

"I leave immediately. Kazuto will be in charge here until I return."

"But, M-master, who knows how long you will be-"

Whatever Myoga is about to say is interrupted by a muscular man entering the tent, wearing shiny metal armor and a large sword by his side. The man Kazuto bows before speaking.

"Lord Inuyasha, the demon Reiki has returned and is badly wounded. The rest of her company it seems have perished at the hands of Noboru's men. The enemy ambushed them at the top of the pass near the village. What are your orders, sir?"

"I will see her." Inuyasha spoke, gravely. "Then, Kazuto, I will be leaving. You will be in charge here until I return in three days time.

It is very important that you do not tell anyone that I am gone. If anyone asks I am simply in my tent and am not to be disturbed. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha."

Reiki believed that she should get an award for her acting skills the way she teared up as she recounted the way her company was attacked. How valiantly she had fought to protect them all. How powerful the demons they went up against were.

It was practically poetic how she dropped to the ground in front of Inuyasha and recounted the dying words of Kenta and how she vowed to avenge his death.

"Please, Inuyasha, forgive my weakness. Allow me to make it up to you." Inuyasha stared down at her with unreadable eyes before he looked away.

"Keh. I don't believe you to be weak, Reiki. This has been a saddening defeat but we will continue to fight back. We will win. Your wounds will heal soon, if it has not already."

"The question is are you still willing to keep fighting? If you truly wish to make this up to me, perhaps you will travel with me now?"

"Yes, my lord. I will go wherever you need me. Where we be traveling to?"

"This is to remain secret. No one is to know that I am leaving the camp so will need to sneak out tonight. We are going to see my brother, Sesshoumaru. Then I am going to show you where you are to continue this battle."

Reiki's heart sang. He was going to put her somewhere else to fight. That was not what she wanted. It was her right to stand my Inuyasha's side. He was going to be her mate. How could she convince him of that if she wasn't around him? In her annoyance her mouth let slip her feelings.

"My Lord, I wish to stay by your side. Always."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, as his mind drifted to other thoughts. He was all too aware of the meaning behind the fiery demoness' words.

"If that is what you truly wish there may be more for you to fight than Noboru and his forces." He muttered.

", but for now please travel with me. They are some people I would like you to meet."

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Next in Chapter 4: Just Business**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just Business**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~During Kagome's 24th year~**

After two more drinks Kagome was having a much better time watching the festivities of the Feast of Demons at Club Hanyo with Ryuu. He was a very charming man when he tried, but she also knew that she needed to be wary of him.

He was her uncle's client after all.

"Let's get down to business." She began, trying once more to bring the conversation back to business. Ryuu hadn't seemed very interested in that topic of conversation so far tonight and had already swayed her attention three times now in favor of a more party-like theme.

He sighed.

"Come on, Kagome. I understand that you're here on a mission, but let's loosen up first." He suggested.

"Where is that party girl I've heard so much about?"

"She grew up and is now a responsible adult." She joked. The smile on her face forced.

Ryuu looked disappointed.

"A shame." He said taking a swig of a some dark brown liquid and gazing down at the dancers below.

"How about a dance to remind you of what fun used to be like, then?" He suggested. His smile darkly seductive as he turned to face her. One hand reaching towards her as though he were about to whisk her away at any moment.

Kagome wasn't having any of it.

"How about _I_ promise _you_ a dance? One dance. After we finish business."

"Very well." He said with a grin, leaning back into his seat, resigned.

"But don't get mad at me if our business doesn't go well and you end up dancing with the guy you're mad at."

"Do you expect this deal to go badly?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That depends. President Taisho tends to ask for a lot more than I am willing to part with."

"Ah, but we always make it worth your while. Don't we?"

Glancing over at Kudon who was standing at the only entrance to the V.I.P. area Kagome raised a questioning glance towards her bodyguard. He nodded at the unspoken question. The perimeter was secure.

"Are you certain that this area is safe to speak?" Ryuu who seemed unconcerned nodded his assent.

She pulled a small slip of paper from her purse and handed to him. The paper contained the specifications of the deal including what her uncle was willing to offer him as compensation. As Ryu read the small slip of paper and considered what was on it Kagome found her attention wavering. Staring intently at the drink in front of her, almost empty.

I shouldn't be drinking, she thought. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be _that_ girl anymore.

The girl who drank so much she barely remembered her name by the end of the night, much less a past that couldn't have existed. She didn't think about that anymore. She had gotten good at not thinking about it. She _used_ to not be good at not thinking about it. Which was why she had gained the reputation of party girl. Alcohol and partying had become a way to keep her emotions at bay and after awhile it had really started to affect her.

She would sneak out late at night and not come home until late the next morning, if she even came home at all. She had become a disaster.

Of course, her family had understood. They knew the truth and saw her pain, yet somehow that had made it even worse. It was hard trying to be someone you weren't and seeing the disappointment in the eyes of the people who care about you.

She had moved in with her uncle halfway through senior year of high school. He lived close to the college she had wanted to go to. Being so far away from home and all of the memories. Kagome and her family were certain that she would be better off.

They were right.

That short while had turned into four years. Taisho Kuro, her mom's older brother was a rich and powerful man. A man who ran his own company, and with his help Kagome was able to graduate college.

Then on top of it all as soon as she had graduated he was there with a job offer that included a nice position in his company and a huge salary. It was a dream for any college graduate.

She took it of course. It was a great offer and with the money she was making she easily afforded her own apartment. People really looked up to you if you worked for a company such as Kuro Tech.

Even more she was good at her job too. The company had its hand in so many types of businesses it was hard to be bored. You may not have a social life, but there was always the promise of a distraction and Kagome loved being distracted these days.

There was only one downside. An unspoken market that Kuro Tech also had its hands in. The deal she was trying to make now. One that wasn't completely on the record.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

Ryuu's eyes hardened as all the playfulness of earlier disappeared.

"You're joking? That's what you're after?"

He seemed astonished.

"Yes, are you not satisfied with the amount offered?"

"It's not _that_ exactly. I just want to know what could Kuro Tech possibly want with that?"

"A client of ours wants it and we have agreed to get it for them." She spoke coolly though truth be told she had no idea what her uncle wanted. Or what the man was talking about. All she was told was that the item was for an auspicious client and that it was small.

"It's worthless. I'm sure."

"We'll be the judge of that." She said with a smile. Hoping that he would cave quickly and simply agree to the terms. She didn't want to be here longer than she had to.

He studied her for a moment. Calculating.

"Do we have a deal?" She pressed.

He glanced back down at the slip of paper for an instant. She knew then that he would agree. Charming as he may be he was just like all of the people she had done business with in the past. Driven by his greed he would take the offer of the large sum of cash she knew her uncle had promised.

"Do we have a deal?" She repeated.

"It doesn't work you know." He stated in a rush.

"I've tried to use it many times, but it's just a myth. Tell your client that before we agree."

That wasn't the response she had been expecting. She was certain that they had a deal. It was off character and it made her wonder once more about the object in question.

"What about it doesn't work." She asked, unable to stop her curiosity.

Ryuu look around as though ears would suddenly pop out from the walls. He was nervous, she could tell and that made her heart pound in anticipation.

"What do you mean, what part? The whole thing! Like I said it's just a myth. The Shikon no Tama's power isn't real."

Kagome froze. Time seemed to stand still in those moments.

"What did you just say?"

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Feudal Era~**

 **~Inuyasha (Young Adult in Demon Years)~**

It took two days for Inuyasha and Reiki to reach where Sesshomaru was staying. It wasn't a long journey, but the hordes of demons thirsting for blood in the area were so intense that they were drawn into battle almost every hour.

Tessaiga dripped with blood by the time they reached Tark, the village Sesshoumaru had claimed as his home. A place where he could protect Rin during the war.

Five years before hand Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken had come upon the village Turk as it was being attacked by salamander demon. The leader of the village and his entire family had been engulfed in flame from the attack. The village would have perished had Sesshoumaru not heard the commotion nearby and stepped in.

The people were so grateful to the demon lord that they had promised him whatever he so desired. At the time with the beginning of the war he constantly worried for his human companion. Growing up on the road and constantly being attacked by demons was not the life for a young girl. So he had made a deal with the village's people. He would stay there with his companions and in exchange he would protect the village from all future demon attack.

They were so happy with this arrangement that they fixed up the past lord's estate for him, Rin, and Jaken to live in. It was that very estate that Inuyasha and Reiki now entered.

"Lord Inuyasha." An elderly man respectfully greeted him as he opened the door. "Master Sesshoumaru is right this way."

The villager led them through luxurious house until they reached a large garden out back. Full of flowers and stone walkways and carefully manicured lawns. Lord Sesshoumaru lay in refined dignity under the shade of an aged tree. His golden eyes watching as they approached.

Seemingly out of no where Jaken appeared at that moment as well. A roadblock between the guests and his master. His high pitched whining voice calling out loudly to them.

"Lord Inuyasha and Fire Demon. It took you long enough to get here didn't it? You had my Lord waiting. He was worried sick you-"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru warned. His small servant who instantly quieted and huddled away. Grumbling all the way as he complained about inconsiderate guests.

"Inuyasha. I am glad you could make it."

Inuyasha felt happy to see his half brother. It had been some time since he had last felt animosity towards him. Time and many battles together had changed their relationship and now they were both better for it. Finally, they were able to come together in their shared love for humans and it seemed that that love in Sesshomaru was only strengthened day by day.

"How is Rin?" Inuyasha asked, knowing his older brother's weakness and being quite fond of the little girl who had changed him.

Sesshoumaru was not the only one changed, Inuyasha had to admit. Rin had grown a lot in the time that he had known her. In the last ten years the tiny village girl had grown into a beautiful young woman. One that had caught many of the male villagers' attention.

Though, he had to admit, he was certain that none could ever hold a candle still to his brother in Rin's eyes. The girl only seemed to grow fonder and fonder of the demon and the thought made him think of Kagome. He wondered how she had grown and if she still thought of him from time to time. He certainly thought of her everyday.

Will she even want to see me? He wondered for the thousandth time this trip, worry and doubt growing inside of him.

"She is well. She is out now in the village helping the people put up wards on the outskirts of town. Now, Inuyasha, let's get down to business. You can't afford to waste time. There is a war going on and not only does it need you to win it, but it needs _her_ if we are even going to have a chance." Sesshoumaru stood effortlessly as Reiki scowled at the demon lord.

"Do you have _it_?" Inuyasha asked, looking around, his eyes searching.

"I do." Sesshoumaru reached into his fluffy robes to reveal a red string.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you sure?" His brother nodded, handing over the mysterious red string. Reiki could only admit defeat in her confusion.

"You know how to use it, correct?" Sesshoumaru eyed questioningly.

"Yes" Inuyasha nodded.

I am coming for you Kagome, he thought, twisting the red ribbon in his hands. With this I am coming for you. He starred at the object intently, feeling its soft fabric in his hands. The light catching it's color, a bright red like the color of fresh blood.

The item in question was called _The Red Ribbon of Fate_ and it is said to have the power to bring those bound by fate together despite space and time. He only prayed that it worked.

 _Kagome_.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Next Chapter 5: The Red Ribbon of Fate**

 **Please R & R (And no that doesn't mean rest and relaxation, though go ahead and do that too.) Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sassybratt- Thank you. I am glad that you find the storyline interesting.

Vita Rubella- I think that if Ryuu was talking about Tessaiga that would have been awesome. I hadn't considered that.

 **Chapter 5: The Red Ribbon of Fate**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Feudal Era~**

 **~Inuyasha (Young Adult in Demon Years)~**

Inuyasha and Reiki left Sesshomaru's estate quickly. Reiki asking question after question to a closed mouth Inuyasha. Once his exchange had finished he was eager to leave. A new glean was glowing in his eyes. A burning in his chest. He was so close. So close to seeing her again and the thought was both terrifying and exciting.

After a lot of convincing on Inuyasha's part Reiki was forced to move at an even quicker pace than before and soon they had reached Kaede's Village. He could tell that Reiki was not pleased with him as they neared the village. Ever since they had left Sesshoumaru she had been in a bad mood and she scowled and gave looks that threatened everyone that passed.

"Why are we here at this human village?" She growled, a hidden nature unleashing itself little by little.

"I told you, there are some people you need to meet. You are here to work with them and I think you may really learn a lot about human nature this way."

"I will do as you say, my lord, but I highly doubt that a human has anything to teach me."

He smiled as they neared a hut off to the side of the village.

"You may be surprised." He said moving the flap to see the familiar purple robes of his best friend. Miroku looked ravaged but not because of fighting. It was clear that his distress came in the form of four small dark haired children clinging to his arms.

"Inuyasha." He sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're here. Look kids, its Uncle Yasha!" He said a bit too cheerfully as he shook them off of himself. All of the kids jumped off Miroku and like magnets clinged to his robes.

"Uncle Yasha!" " _Uncle Yasha_ " "Uncle Yasha." They all yelled, climbing up him like monkeys.

"I am so glad you are here. They are driving me crazy." Miroku groaned.

"Where's Sango?" He asked while giving one of the kids a noogie as Reiki stood off to the side staring at the children in horror.

"She's out in the forest patrolling for enemies today. Lucky."

"And Shippou and Kaede?"

"Both away from the village. Shippou accompanied her as a guard while she gathers herbs for the village."

He nodded and then motioned towards Reiki.

"Allow me to introduce Reiki, a fire demon. She is very powerful demon. I believe you can benefit each other. I will be gone for a short while, no longer than a few days. In the meantime I wish for you to add her to your troops against our outside enemies."

"My lord, please allow me to come with you." Reiki interrupted, her voice desperate. "I am sure that I can offer some assistance to you. Please do not leave me here."

"I am sorry, but no. Where I am going you cannot follow."

Miroku's eyebrows raised in question.

"Inuyasha, have you found _it_?" He nodded.

"And you are going over to get…" He nodded. Miroku added himself to the pile of his family surrounding Inuyasha, hugging him tightly to his surprise.

"I am so happy." Miroku whispered.

"Alright, alright, get offa me." He said detaching from his friend and the kids. "I need to leave now." He glanced at Reiki, before smacking Miroku on the back and whispering into his ear.

"Watch her." He said in a hushed tone, so soft that even as a demon Reiki couldn't hear it. "She is dangerous. Take care. I will return soon." Miroku looked solemnly at the demon currently being circled by his children and nodded.

"We will be fine here. Go."

Reiki's eyes followed him as he left. His last duty as Lord of the Western Lands finished before he could leave.

Outside the air was sharp and clean. In the distance, hanging over Inuyasha's Forest like a beacon, was the setting sun. Reaching into his haori he pulled out the _Red String of Fate_. It looked like a simple red string, but as he tied one end around one of his clawed fingers it began to glow. The rest of the string unwrapping itself and pointing forward like a light. The other end becoming practically transparent as it disappeared into another realm. The Realm of Fate, a woman long ago had told him. Hesitantly, he took a step forward and more of the string was revealed. Though he felt no change on the string around his finger there was no excess string from where he had been. With renewed faith in the mystical object his careful steps became a run as he headed towards the Sacred Well.

The well was exactly how he remembered it. He had spent a lot of time here after Kagome had been pulled back to her own time. After the destruction of the sacred jewel and Naraku he sought out this place for guidance with the slight hope that he would be able to cross over.

When the war had begun, however, and he claimed his position as Lord of the Western Lands he rarely had time to visit. Jumping up onto the wooden edges of the well he looked down into the darkness. The red ribbon seemed to drop straight into it. He didn't allow himself to think. He simply moved. Jumping high into the before falling down and allowing the darkness to consume him. He landed hard on his feet.

It didn't work, he thought at first, a painful sinking feeling dominating his chest. How many times had he tried jumping into the well after she had disappeared? It was too many to count and it was just as it was before. Landing on the hard dirt at the bottom of the well.

Glancing at his finger the red ribbon lifted up into the air. Up and out of the well. He jumped out expecting to find himself in the middle of the forest. Instead, however, he jumped out to realize that he was actually in a very dark room.

It worked, he realized, taking the ribbon off of his finger and stuffing it into his robes. He was in Kagome's time. He was certain.

Rushing towards the doors he pushed against them and stopped. They were locked. Odd, they had never been locked before. Pushing against them until they broke he made an oath to himself that he would fix them later.

The sun had just set in Kagome's time and the whole shrine was dark. The only light coming from the familiar house. The sight bringing back memories as he ran towards it as fast as he could around the side of the house to her window.

What will she do when she sees me? He wondered. How will she look now? Older, he imagined. All the humans he had met had changed even more often than he. Would she be happy to see him? All these questions raced through his mind as he jumped up onto her roof and in through the window.

He expected to see a fully lit room. Kagome sitting on her bed, maybe reading one of her textbooks as she listened to music on the tiny box she called a radio. What he found, however, was a completely dark room. The bed was still there and so was the desk, but the radio was gone along with the alarm clock he had broken before, and all of the other little things that used to decorate her room.

He breathed in the smell that had once been so strong here. _Her_ smell. Now, barely there at all. She hadn't been here for quite awhile and somehow this realization was almost too much for him. Sitting down on the bed he took it all in.

For too long he had thought about crossing over to her time once more. Sometimes, the thought was too painful, because it seemed impossible. Sometimes, it gave him the strength to continue. Whenever he pictured seeing her he always imagined her in this very room. But now seeing that she hadn't been here for a long time he felt crushed.

Did something happen to her? He wondered, but the underlying question was,

"Did she give up?"

There was a good chance that maybe she had moved on and that when he did find her maybe she wouldn't want to see him again. Maybe it would be best to just jump back down the well. He was thinking along this train of thought when he heard the door open.

A young man entered the room, shock settling over his features as he spotted Inuyasha sitting on the bed. Mouth agape he simply blinked at the hanyou. The man had a familiar smell and Inuyasha quickly remembered Kagome's little brother Sōta. A little brother who had grown into a teenager in the last ten years.

"Inuyasha?" Sōta asked blinking rapidly. Taking a step into the room, while wearing an expression that looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Is that really you, Inuyasha?" He nodded.

"I thought I had heard something up here in this room. What are you doing here? Are you looking for Kagome?" His expression concerned as he stepped closer.

"Yes. I found a way back through the well."

"The well? You mean you couldn't come through before? I mean, I've always been curious what happened. Why Kagome never went back anymore. She never talked about it much."

He took as seat next to Inuyasha on the bed, curiosity overcoming concern.

"To be honest we thought you had died." Sōta whispered, staring into the eyes of his childhood hero while Inuyasha sat stunned on the bed. Sōta went on to explain.

"About ten years ago Kagome returned home one night. She didn't say what had happened, but you could tell that something must have gone on in your world for her to be acting strange. Every chance she got she would go to the well. We all believed that she would be gone for days, but every night she returned looking worse and worse. Mom, Jiji, and I asked what was going on over and over again, but she never said. Then one night mom over heard her talking in her sleep. Saying that you were gone and we all just kind of figured that maybe you had died and she didn't want to tell us. She didn't want to see her friends anymore after that. She didn't really want to see us either. She threw herself into homework. We were all really worried about her back then."

"Where is she now?" He asked, worried about the answer. What if Kagome...he couldn't even think about it.

"Oh, she is much better now." Sōta assured him. "She graduated top of her class and went on to graduate university. She's moved away near our uncle and she works for him at his company now."

Relief poured over him, though he wasn't quite sure what university was. It sounded as though she was alright. Safe.

"That's good."

"I do want to know, however. What did happen ten years ago?" Sōta asked. "Why couldn't she go back?"

Inuyasha leaned back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Remembering the day that replayed in his memories over and over since.

 _His claws had been covered in blood. His body cold as he hung in dark limbo with Kagome. He was holding her close. Her body shaking from the battle so slightly he doubt she even noticed it. He did and he worried for her safety. He wrapped his robe around her shoulders. A voice laughed in a loud echo that seemed to come from everywhere at once. Naraku. Before he could move Kagome flung herself from him towards an enemy he could not see. The darkness then cleared and he had been shaken by the sight of Kagome; bow and arrow ready and raised against a grinning Naraku. In his hand he saw the jewel and their eyes made contact._

 _The eyes of an unholy maddened monster and in that moment he knew it was too late._

 _Kagome's arrow struck true, but even more fearful was the delight in Naraku's eyes as he whispered to her. He watched the movement of the dark hanyou's lips, saw the fear and horror in her expression, and then there was nothing. Nothing but a bright light that spread from the jewel. Blinding him._

 _That was the last time he saw Kagome._

"We didn't make it in time." He whispered to the ceiling. "We didn't defeat Naraku before he could make a wish on the Shikon no Tama. Cornered with no chance of winning he made his final revenge. A wish that changed something." He blinked away the memory.

"Something? What was the wish?" Sōta asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear his words, but I know that whatever it was scared Kagome and I think that it is something that only Kagome knows. Now, please, where is she?" He asked the young man with eyes that a powerful demon would never show. A look of pain.

 **End of chapter 5**

 **Next in Chapter 6: Meeting Anew**

 **P.S. - I promise Inuyasha and Kagame actually meet in the next chapter. Remember to R &R. Please and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry this took so long. For some reason this was a very difficult chapter to write, but I am pretty happy with it. Thank you to everyone who reviews it really means a lot and I like that you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Meeting Anew**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~During Kagome's 24th year~**

" _The Shikon no Tama's power isn't real."_ He'd said and his words kept replaying over and over in my mind as we danced. True to her word, after the deal had been made she'd agreed to Ryuu's earlier request. Which brought the suddenly less energetic couple to the center of the dance floor.

The pulsing beat and bright lights, his hands on her waist, and her hands on his chest. They made no difference. The longer she stood there, swaying to unlistened music, the farther away she went in her mind.

" _The Shikon no Tama's power isn't real."_ He had said, but she knew how wrong that was. If it hadn't been real than at least three years of her life had been a dream. A dream that occurred because of an illness which kept her out of school. A lie she's made up once to keep herself from feeling the pain of loss.

Once there had been a time that she would allow herself to believe that the Shikon no Tama's power wasn't real. That the life she'd in a another time wasn't real, but that possibility hurt more than the truth. She had to believe and for the first time in ten years the possibility of the Shikon no Tama's continued existence woke her up. Her nails dug into Ryuu's chest. Her voice became persistent in his ear.

"Let me see it." She whispered. The hands around her waist tightening their grip. His dark eyes sliding down to look at her, scanning over her face and dropping lower. A smile curving his lip.

"And what is it that you want to see?" He asked suggestively.

"The jewel" She said.

"Not yours." She added, pushing him away slightly. Ew.

"I need to know if the Shikon no Tama is real."

"Why? The deal is done."

"I want to see it before my Uncle gets it. Trust me. I'll be able to tell if it's the original." He looked away at the crowd. His face becoming stubborn.

"I don't think so, Princess. I do enjoy your company, but as much as I would like to get you back to my place I don't see anything in it for me to show you. I'll get my money from your Uncle. I know the jewel isn't real."

"But isn't it worth it to know for sure?" She asked, gazing up at him from under her lashes. "And if it is real, do you really want to sell it?"

His eyes glowed, dangerously, and she knew that she piqued his interest. It wasn't like her to be so manipulative, but she knew she had to see that jewel. Prayed that it wasn't a fake like Ryuu kept insisting.

"You know, I like you. You can be real persuasive." Ryuu told her, his hand sliding up her arm. "I'll show you."

She grinned, throwing herself into the song then. No longer did her mind wander. There was an electricity in the air; an expectation. Things were changing, fast, and for the first time in awhile she felt determined and for just a moment she let herself think about him.

Like a sweet prayer a name was whispered in her mind,

" _Inuyasha_."

* * *

The Shikon no tama gleamed in purple brilliance under her gaze. Warmth spreading from the jewel and radiating through her body despite the glass between her and it's smooth surface.

"It's real." She breathed to herself, looking over every bit of the rounded edge of the stone. It was perfect as though it had never even received so much as a scratch. Perfectly polished.

Kagome bit her lip. Looking over at Ryuu. Who was talking intently with a stone faced man at the entrance of the room. A posh modern styled bachelor's pad with a spattering of traditional Japanese decor. In the center of the room sat the jewel upon an elaborate pedestal surrounded by thick censored glass. As he finished speaking to the man, Ryuu casually strutted over to her and splayed out on his black futon.

She sat next to him.

"Well? What do you think of my decoration? Worth anything?"

"It's quite lovely." She said sincerely, a bitterness raising in her gut. The jewel was indeed lovely but it was as black as the day she'd seen it last; in Naraku's poisonous grasp. It needed to be purified the way it was now. Who knew what type of damage it had done so far. She examined its owner. A foolish man who didn't know what he had or how dangerous it was.

"Lovely, but not in any magical way." She said calmly, the picture of ease despite the rattling of her nerves and the blinding brilliance of the Shikon no Tama. Of course to a mere mortal like Ryuu, he wouldn't be able see the true light of his 'decoration'.

"It's worthless, other than for its value as a decoration."

"Hmm." Ryuu hummed, leaning towards her uncomfortably close to her on the couch.

"You seem so certain of your analysis? Odd. I didn't take you for the superstitious type that believed in old myths like this. You seem far too practical for that? What makes you such an expert of old myths and legends?"

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome noticed the man Ryuu had been speaking to earlier shift a little in his stance. Tensed. It occurred to her that her own situation may be more dangerous than she realized. Sure, Kudon, was waiting outside the building, but if she wasn't careful things could soon go badly.

"My family, apart from my Uncle, run a shrine. I've grown up undergoing training to become a miko. That of course didn't happen, but I have been known to possess a good sense of spiritual energy."

She paused, breathing in and gauging Ryuu's reaction. He seemed to ease up at her words; a believable story.

"That is why I can tell you with almost certainty that this jewel is not the one of legend. Nevertheless, my Uncle wishes it for his client and is willing to pay handsomely. Way more than it is worth, honestly. You're getting a way better deal, but it seems the client doesn't mind if it's the genuine article or not."

"You know, your Uncle is a very smart businessman." He stood, nodding to the guard by the door, who in turn left the room. Despite his departure, however instead of relaxing this turn of events had me even more on edge.

"He is a very smart man, actually. So smart that he sends his lovely and convincing niece to make his deals." He winks, a coldness creeping into his gaze.

Sickeningly fast he gripped my wrist, sending waves of pain through my arm. I gasp, staring into the unfamiliar cold blooded eyes of monster. I had met many cruel and ruthless people in my line of work, but it had been a good many years since I'd encountered the sense of vileness that emanated from this man. I had made a horrible miscalculation of his character. All this time I'd been worried about his hired thugs when I had been in the lion's den all along.

"I can tell that he isn't the type of man to make moves on a fraudulent artifact." Ryuu spoke, a cruel sneer marring his playboy face. "Which means he sent you to check it out. And you did." His other hand grabbed my face.

"From your eyes when you saw it I'd say it's real after all. The only thing is I don't know how to use it. But something tells me that you do."

"That only leaves me with one question. Are you going to tell me what I want to know or are you going to make me hold you hostage until your Uncle gives me the information? Either way I get what I want, Princess. Your choice. The second option will only be less pleasant for you."

He pulled a blade from his back pocket, a switchblade, and aimed it right at my throat. My body went cold. Fear welled up inside of me as I tried to push it down. My eyes burned as I faced him, but I wouldn't let him see my fear. I would be fine. Kudon was outside, the bodyguard Uncle had hired to protect me. I wouldn't need his help. I could make it out of this on my own.

"I don't know how it works, but like I told you that isn't even the real thing. It's a fake!" Ryuu pressed the tip of the blade into my arm. A stinging pain spreading through my shoulder as a cold wetness ran down my arm. Gasping in pain I stepped away from his grasp.

"Like I told you before I am not the person you want to lie to. Tell me how to use the jewel." The blood was making me feel sick. I held my palm to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Fine, but first you have to give it to me."

"I'm not an idiot. You'll use it."

"I won't. I swear I'll never use it again." I whisper, forcing the memories of my past down so deep inside that they wouldn't resurface.

"Again?"

"Yes. Now give it to me and I will show you." She said with as fierce an expression as she could sustain. She didn't feel well and it wasn't just from the cut on her arm. Something was not right about the aura of the room. There was too much dark energy. She only hoped that her miko powers were still strong enough to purify the jewel.

Ryuu was hesitant. He walked to the glass and punched in the code that dropped the glass to released the jewel, but his eyes held warning.

"I will kill you" He said lifting the jewel and walking towards her. "if anything funny happens to this."

With every step Kagome felt the energy drain from her body. The darkness was almost overwhelming compared to what small light she had left. Just the same her fingers reached for the jewel, encircling it in her grasp. An icy cold poured into her veins with what felt like an electric shock. The darkness surrounded her, her vision became only a blur, and then she fell to floor.

"Kagome." A familiar voice called. A voice belonging to that of a memory she had long kept buried deep inside her heart.

* * *

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~Inuyasha (Young Adult in Demon Years)~**

The smell of Kagome's blood was what set him off. Ten years later and just the slightest scent of it had his whole body on edge.

Who dare touch her? He thought. All sense of maturity was gone in the blink of an eye as he tore open the door of a tall building and raced towards the scent. He didn't even need to look at his finger to find where the red string led.

An alarm sounded a few rooms away. Large humans ran at him, yelling, carrying knifes and other weapons. One of the humans pulled out a curved metal object and it made a loud bang. Pain tore into his stomach, but it was almost background noise to the tight pain in his chest as the smell of blood grew stronger.

Please be okay, Kagome. Please be okay.

The last door he came to was ripped from its hinges in seconds. His claws and fangs extending at the sight of a man standing over the source of the smell. At hearing the door break away he turned and was face to face with a monster.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled, looking at the girl he'd spent everyday thinking about lying ghostly white on the floor as blood dripped from her arm. The dark eyed man standing over her barely screamed before he threw him against the wall. He was going to finish him off when he heard a soft voice.

"Inuyasha."

He knelt beside her, reaching out with his bloodstained claws to touch her face. He had been right. She had changed. It wasn't too extreme, but her face was thinner now. Maybe even longer. A more serious face than before, but he could see a smile on her lips. He had thought that she was pretty ten years ago, but pretty no longer could be used to describe her. Ten years later pretty didn't do her justice. She was beautiful.

With eyes closed and her heartbeat becoming more steady Inuyasha lifted her into his arms.

"I will protect you, Kagome. I promise."

 **End of chapter 6**

 **Next in Chapter 7: A Call to Action**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Sorry this took so long. For some reason this was a very difficult chapter to write, but I am pretty happy with it. Thank you to everyone who reviews it really means a lot and I like that you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Call to Action

~10 years after Naraku was defeated~

~Tokyo Modern Era~

~During Kagome's 24th year~

I was dead. I had to be because he was here.

Over the past ten years I had dreamt of him many times. When he slipped through in my unconsciousness. But no many times I had seen him in my dreams he was never quite like this. A surprising change I didn't find unwelcome.

Inuyasha had become a towering figure with wide shoulders and eyes even more intense than I remembered; a mesmerizing combination of golden hues, and an angular face that rivaled even Sesshomaru's.

Something else was different about him as well. Something I couldn't place. As though the aura around him had changed.

He had changed.

His stance was little straighter now, his expression softer. Usually he wore the red haori I had come to know as his, but today he dressed similarly to the fashions modern day Tokyo; a baseball hat, a longsleeved shirt, and neutral pants. An image that was almost too odd for me.

His hand reached out and brushed against my shoulder. Shooting pain radiated throughout my arm causing me to cry out in pain.

Damn, why did sleep hurt so much?

"Kagome." Dream Inuyasha whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Is your arm feeling any better? I bandaged your wound, but humans heal slower than I'd like." His expression was full of concern, and he pulled his hand away as if afraid just being too close would hurt me.

"My arm? Oh. It hurts a little. I do think it's getting better though." I mumble, thinking how strange this dream is. My arm shouldn't hurt as bad as it does, but soon I find that the pain is almost non existent in my attention. I'm far too busy watching the varying expressions on dream Inuyasha's face.

"I've missed you, Kagome." He says, focused on my arm.

"I've missed you too." I tell him, wondering how this dream will turn out. He give me a look, something I don't recognize in his expression. An expression I'd only seen once or twice on him. A nervous and worried look, like he wants to say something else. What it is, however, I don't know. And as soon as he opens his mouth another familiar voice breaks the silence.

"Thank goodness you're up!" Kudon, my bodyguard, proclaims stepping into the room with a tray of tea. It's only with his presence that I finally notice where I am; laying on the living room couch in my apartment. The one I have in Tokyo near my Uncle.

"I've been so worried about you, Madam." Kudon cries, handing me a cup of tea which I take gladly, while I watch Inuyasha eye Kudon distrustfully.

Kudon's expression is of similar dislike..

"Do you know this man, Kagome? I tried to getting rid of him but he was insistent on staying with you." He folded his arms as she stood next to Inuyasha. Eyeing him up and down and trying to make himself look more menacing. It didn't help much.

Despite being my hired guard, Inuyasha still imposed on him by a few inches. A detail that secretly made me want to laugh.

"I had been getting worried when you were in Ryuu's apartment so long. I was just about to come and check on you when he dragged your unconscious body down the steps. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right on the spot." Kudon regaled dramatically.

"Carried. I carried you out." Inuyasha interjected with a bored expression.

Kudon scowled.

"I, of course, tried to take you back on my own immediately, but he was insistent. I didn't know what to do! I wasn't sure if I should take you to the hospital. Call your Uncle. Or what. So I brought you both here." Kudon flustered. "Oh, I hope you're not angry."

I shook my head. "Of course not."

The warm tea making me feel more alive. I felt like slapping myself. Everything was becoming far too real to be a dream, but that left me with two options. I had really hit my head hard or Inuyasha really was here in my apartment.

The pain in my arm was suddenly the least of my concerns as I tried to focus my attention as much as possible on Kudon. Answering his questioning look while trying to ignore the intensity that rolled off Inuyasha in waves.

"It is alright, Kudon, this is" My friend, my love, deepest secret? I wasn't sure. I chanced a look at him from the corner of my eye; a gold and white blur. My stomach clenched. Gold eyes met mine and I couldn't think of anything to say.

I had to look away.

"Yes, this is Inuyasha. If you don't mind. We have not seen each other in a very long time and I would like to catch up with him. I am really alright now and you are free to go home. I believe I am in for the night."

Kudon frowned, setting down the tea tray.

"If it is alright with you Madam, I'll wait outside. Are we certain we can trust him? Like you said, it's been a long time right?"

"She's safe with me." Inuyasha growled without malice. It was the first time Inuyasha had spoken since Kudon had entered.

"It's really okay. Go home, please." I whispered, knowing that Kudon wouldn't win in a fight with Inuyasha anyway if it should have come to that. He was only human after all.

Kudon was not happy with this turn of events, but he was a loyal and dutiful to me and he always did as I asked of him. This time was no exception. He shrugged, threw one last glare at Inuyasha, and stomped out the door.

"Goodnight, Madame Kagome. Give me a call if you need me." He said, adding on the warning of, "I'm only a few blocks away." as he left.

The door closed with a bang and suddenly I was very aware that Inuyasha and I were alone.

The air between us becoming so heavy that I felt like I might suffocate. There was so many questions I had for him. So many things I wanted to say. Things that had built up through the years and yet, here I was and nothing came to mind.

What was even safe for me to say?

He moved then; so gracefully it caught my attention. Moving to sit next to me on the far side of the couch. He sat there for a moment studying me with his stare in a way that gave the impression that he was memorizing me. He spoke first.

"You look even more like Kikyou now that you're older." He said and immediately I felt pissed.

Seriously! He hasn't seen me in ten freakin' years and the first (Okay, second but I am not counting dream Inuyasha's I missed you comment) thing he has to say to me is that I look like Kikyou!

He must have known from my expression that he had said the wrong thing, because suddenly he backtracked.

"I mean not exactly like her. I just mean that you have a more er- grown up face. I think Miroku would say, worldly."

I understood. It was something I could have also said about him, but his mention of Miroku brought on a few safe questions I'd been wondering about.

"How is everyone? Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Kaede? Kilala? Koga? Kohaku? Rin? Sesshomaru? I miss them all so much. Even Jaken."

What had been happened in their lives that I didn't know about. How many times had I wondered if Miroku had ever gotten the courage to ask Sango to marry him? Had I wondered if Kohaku and Sango were reunited? If Sesshomaru had ever admitted his love for humans?

"Well," He smiled, looking lost in thought as he spoke about his friends. "Miroku and Sango are well. They married each other eight years ago and now have four children. There is a fifth one on the way as well. Their kids definitely keep them busy. The little troublemakers. They love to bite and pull at my ears when they see me." He whined, bringing a smile to my face. I could understand the appeal, thought, imagining the two fluffy triangles stuffed under his hat.

"Then, Shippou has grown quite a lot since you saw him last. He has his own group of kitsune that he leads. They fight to defend the village, and Kaede actually has taken him in under her wing as an apprentice healer as well. Kaede, Kilala, and Kohaku are all well. Kaede is always busy in the village. Kohaku and Kilala both fight alongside Sango on the frontlines."

"I have not seen the Wolf-Cub in a while, but last I heard he had taken leadership of another wolf pack. He has the largest wolf demon pack in the land so I have heard. Then as for Rin and Sesshomaru, they have both moved into a castle near a village so that Rin could have some normalcy growing up around humans. Sesshomaru protects the village in return during the war."

I nod along as he speaks. Happy to hear that all my friends are alive and well but there is something that concerns me.

"War? You keep mentioning it, but I don't know what you're talking about. How did you even get here, Inuyasha? You can't get through the well, anymore, at least not since-" I trailed off, thinking about Naraku, and the wish. "Trust me. I've tried." Many times, I added to myself.

I watched as he pulled out a red string from his pocket and wrapped it around his little finger.

"I used this. It was hard to find, but when I use it I can get through the well and go where I need to." The string lifted and suddenly I felt a gentle tug on my pinkie. Looking down I'm surprised to see a red string tied tightly around my own finger; connecting me to him. I didn't know what to say, but with one look between us I realize that I don't have to say anything.

He slid the string off of his finger and placed it back into his pocket. the pressure disappearing from my hand.

"The war I mentioned is happening in the Feudal Era right now. It's been going on for the last seven years. Once Naraku was defeated a lot of demons rose up to take his place. Demons who had grown power on their own and didn't need the help of the jewel. A lot of them were easily defeated but one was not so easy to destroy."

"Seven years ago, Kuro Noboru led a demon army from another land into the Western Lands. Sesshomaru, the current Lord at the time, rose up against him. When Rin was put into danger, however, he decided that a war was not something he could put her through. So he turned to me and asked me to become Lord of the Western Lands. To protect the land, demons, and humans from Kuro Noboru.

And that is what I have done."

His gaze was intense as he looked away from me and dove into past memories unknown. He was so close now. So close that I could reach out and touch him, but the look on his face made me feel farther away from him than I ever had when we were apart. I wrapped my arms around myself as he came out of his trance as looked at me; his eyes gentler.

"I don't have a lot of time, Kagome. I have to go back and end this war. But before I do, I needed to see you and make sure you were well. I'm glad I came." He glanced at my arm.

"I don't know what you are dealing with here, Kagome. I don't know what's happened since that day with Naraku, but what I said before applies now and for the rest of my life." He leant forward, a clawed hand brushing my arm.

"I will protect you, Kagome. Please, come back with me." His look was pleading, and soft. His words were that of wishes I'd kept locked away in my dreams at night. All it took that that face and those words and my heart was ready to scream yes and follow him to the ends of the earth.

I pulled my arm away from his grasp, and rose from the couch needing to distance myself from him in order to think clearly. He reached out a hand to stop or help me but I waved him away. Choosing to walk over towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked without looking at him. Finding the comforting act of making tea soothing.

I never heard an answer and was too afraid to look at his face. It took four minutes to make the tea. Four minutes of heavy silence.

In that time I checked my phone. There was two missed calls and four texts from Kudon, one voicemail from Uncle Taisho, and strangely one missed phone call from Sōta whom I hadn't spoken to in months.

Strange. I would need to call him back. When I finally returned to the couch and handed Inuyasha his tea I felt more reasonable. More grounded to reality. My reality.

"I can't go back with you, Inuyasha. This isn't like when I was in middle school. I have a job and a life here now and I can't be coming up with excuses to run off to the Feudal Era anymore."

"I'm so glad that you're here and that I could see you again, but the jewel is gone. Naraku is gone. There is no reason for me to go to the Feudal Era anymore."

Even as I say the words I know they're not true. I more than anyone know of the jewel's continued existence, and the very fact that I could sense it in my pocket even now meant that my role regarding its fate was far from over.

But, I couldn't let Inuyasha know that. How many times had he been hurt by the jewel? Had my friends been hurt? No, this time I had to protect him and the past from the jewel and myself. I couldn't allow Naraku's wish to come true.

"I won't go."

End of chapter 7

Next in Chapter 8: To the Feudal Era!

Please Read and Review. I really appreciate constructive criticism.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: To the Feudal Era!**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~During Kagome's 24th year~**

Inuyasha's expression was surprisingly calm by her answer and that was the last thing she had expected. She expected him to be angry. To yell and demand she go with him. She pictured being thrown over his shoulder and carried off to the Feudal Era whether she wanted to go or not. And yet, despite all of the outbursts she could have expected of him his only response was to nod at her. Nod and stare as though he had expected her answer.

His silence was getting to her. He was getting to her. It had been a long time since she had been like this with him. Face to face and it felt far more intense than she had remembered. His golden eyes bore into hers and she felt their heat licking like a fire at her back.

There was silence between them but just under the surface she felt felt a battle of wills playing out between them.

"I have a job." She restated. Though even as she said it, she could feel her resolve crumbling. Surely, someone could fill in for her for a couple of days? She barely took any time off. She had earned a few days to herself.

"I have a life and people who need me here."

"The bodyguard?" he asked, a bit more forcefully than necessary. Kudon? Her uncle paid his paycheck. He would guard anyone her uncle wanted him too.

"You don't need him. Where was he when you were being attacked by that human man? He can't protect you." He reached forward, grabbing the hand on my uninjured arm and pulling me into his chest. His arms wrapped around me as he whispered into my hair. "I can protect you, Kagome."

I let myself hold him back. My face pressed into his neck as my arms wrapped around him. Maybe it was the difference in time or the change of his clothes, but he felt more solid than I remembered. More powerful in every movement. It made my heart beat faster.

I pulled away, fixing my face into a mask so he wouldn't see the pain and want there.

"Inuyasha, I have a fiancé here."

"What does that mean?" He asked, but I could already see he had guessed by the way his hold on my hand lessened.

"A potential mate."

"The bodyguard?"

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~Inuyasha (Young Adult in demon years)~**

Inuyasha really disliked the whiny man hanging around Kagome. Calling himself her protector. Keh. That bodyguard wouldn't last a day in his army. A skrimpy human like him protecting her?

He couldn't protect her or he would have been there when she had been in danger.

She could go and tell that bodyguard that he wasn't needed anymore. He was here now and next time he would get there before she even got so much as a scratch.

"No, Kudon is a hired bodyguard and a friend. Not my finacé." She said holding out her hand out to him, the one that had been injured, which bore a ring with a small piece of adamant on it. It killed him to see the way she winced as she tried to move the arm to show him.

"Why does Kudon claim to be your protector then? Where is your fee-an-say and why does he not protect you?"

"He has a very busy job. He can't follow me around all the time. That is why my Uncle has Kudon follow me." He understood, but that didn't make him like it or Kagome's potential mate.

Her skin looked so soft and her mouth made him feel uneasy in a way that made him want to be entirely uncomfortable. Sitting next to her on the couch, listening to the sound of her voice and having her there to listen to him. All he wanted to do was lean forward and wrap his arms around her, but this time he would hold her and never let go.

Forget the fee-an-say. Kagome said it herself. They weren't mates, not yet, and he was certain he could be a better mate for her. He would convince her of that, but there was the thought in the back of his mind that bothered him. One that kept replaying his visit to her home. Where the lights in her room had been out and the space abandoned. Her family left and barely spoken to.

That didn't sound like the Kagome he knew and he had to wonder what had changed.

Had she given up on him? Had she moved on?

The way she said his name and the way she spoke when she said she'd missed him made him think she hadn't, but when he looked into her eyes and saw a sadness that he hadn't seen before he had to wonder.

"Keh. I get it." He said harsher than he meant. "I'll leave." He said getting up and heading for the door. He wouldn't go back, but he would give her space and think about things. He'd find a tree somewhere and…

"Wait." She said jumping up and grabbing his arm. Eyes wide at the thought of him going. Her touch was warm as two hands wrapped around his arm.

"Don't go. At least stay here and sleep. It's late and I wasn't lying when I said I missed you. So please. Please stay a little longer. I'll make ramen."

* * *

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~During Kagome's 24th year~**

Once Inuyasha had agreed to stay things became easier between us. While I went to prepare the ramen, I picked out a show for him to watch on the television, which he remembered as the magic box. It was a comedy and I could hear his laughter from the kitchen.

When the ramen was done he ate it all in rapturous mouthfuls, showing me a sad puppy dog face when it was gone. It wasn't long before I was back in the kitchen making more this time with an impatient hanyou at my heels. For a little while he watched in silence as I made the food, but soon he grew bored and started going through the things around the kitchen.

The refrigerator was the most fascinating thing he found. Shifting through its contents and sniffing each thing he found. He inspected everything, asking about all the things he didn't recognize.

"What is this, Kagome?" He asked, holding out a red pepper.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen it before. I believe it was beginning to be imported during the feudal era. It's called a pepper, but be careful that one is spicy you might not be able to handle it."

He inspected it closely again and sniffed.

"I can handle it." He said proudly, before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Wait Inu-"

"Ahhhhhhh!" He stuck out his tongue. "Hot hot." He mumbled, but it came out more like 'haw haw'. His face turned red as he waved at his tongue, stumbling around the room and waving his hand furiously. She couldn't help it, the sight was too funny.

In seconds she was hunch over, holding her good arm to her stomach as she laughed so hard.

Poor Inuyasha wasn't as strong strong as he thought. Bested by a spicy red pepper. When she could pull herself together she gave him milk to drink. The white liquid subduing the heat. After his face had returned to its normal shades the ramen was ready and he helped himself to it, pain forgotten with its taste.

Soon they found themselves back on the couch sitting in comfortable silence and watching tv. Her head rolled back on the couch dangerously close to him. Her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment. It was late. It had been a long, confusing day and Kagome felt herself drifting off to sleep when she heard Inuyasha speak in a small voice.

"Are you awake, Kagome?" he asked, but she was too afraid to say anything. She needed to get up and go to her bed. To put distance between them, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay there with him, even if it was just for a little longer. So she pretended to be asleep.

"You know I've thought about you every day. Wondering if you were safe and happy. I tried so many times to jump through the well and get you. I just wish I could have been here sooner." There was a silence and I wanted open my eyes and see his face, but kept them closed.

"Maybe it is for the best you won't come back with me. I would protect you, but I don't know how this war will end. I'm strong. Stronger since I met you, but this is going to be a close fight. One I may not win." Warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and lifting her up. She cuddled into the embrace.

She was being carried. Placed into her bed and covered up by blackets. She chanced a peek at Inuyasha's face and immediately regretted it. In the dark his eyes shone with the light of the moon, but their expression was nothing if not that of silent pain. She wanted to keep holding onto him. She wanted to say something, but before she could do either he whispered. "I'm glad I got to see you one more time." and left the room. She wondered if she should follow, but her eyelids were heavy and sleep won the fight.

The next morning she woke up in a panic. Inuyasha's words rushed back to her and the thought came to her mind that he left. That she was too late and she would never see him again. She jumped up out of bed and ran into the living room. Holding onto the door frame she breathed out in relief to find him asleep on the couch. She couldn't stop herself she went to the couch and brushed her fingers over his ears. So soft. It made her remember the first time she'd met him. His eyes opened to find a determined Kagome above him. Hands to her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming with you." He blinked.

"I am coming with you to the Feudal Era!"

* * *

 **End of chapter 8**

 **Next in Chapter 9: Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands Returns with a Human?!**

 **Please remember to read and review...Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands Returns with a Human?!**

 **~10 years after Naraku was defeated~**

 **~Tokyo Modern Era~**

 **~During Kagome's 24th year~**

What was she thinking? Taking a train mid-morning to go 500 years in the past wasn't something a rational adult would do. There are meetings to be at today. Clients to 'Wow' and the phone call to her uncle's assistant did little to calm the feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere else. According to the story she told the quiet assistant, she needed to cancel all of her appointments through the next few days due to an illness.

Cough. Cough.

Probably some bug going around.

But what if someone from the office did see her? The little old lady who drank too much coffee or the skinny man with squinty eyes that always seemed to spot her at the grocery store? No one looked familiar but the idea was unsettling.

The numbers flickering across her cell phone was enough to send her into a fit. Judging by the time on her phone, if Inuyasha hadn't shown up yesterday she would have just been arriving to her first meeting of the day.

At least if everything with Ryuu had been taken care of or if she had never heard of the Shikon no Tama her life would have resumed to normal. That wasn't going to happen though and she was reminded of the fact just glancing down at the bandage wrapped around her arm. It was hurting less than yesterday and with Inuyasha's appearance the 'incident' was nearly forgotten.

It was probably a good thing Inuyasha had shown up when he did. Kudon may be strong for a human, but she wasn't so certain that he would have been able to handle her ravenous client. Her client who wanted the jewel in her purse. And that brought her back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who smiled so sweetly when she entered the train and promised to make sure everything was safe from the roof. He didn't like the small crowded compartments on the train but agreed it would be the fastest way to her family's shrine. Thinking about him even now sent tiny butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Just like being a teenager again, she thought, but the happiness she felt was short lived. No one had to remind her that living in a past not meant for you is dangerous.

"I belong to the future and Inuyasha belongs to the past.", she whispered quietly to herself. She just hoped that by the time she was done taking this trip down memory lane she could hold onto that rationality.

The train stopped and as the doors slide open she stepped out with the crowd.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked, appearing silently at her side. The crowds pressed in around them, pushing them closer together. She tried not to feel the elevated beating of her heart or be aware of how close he really was. If she was going to get through this she had to concentrate.

They passed a poster for the Higurashi Shrine and for the first time since she had agreed to come with him on this trip she thought of her family at the shrine. How long had it been since she had last seen them?

Mom, she thought, with a slightly different pain in her heart. She had barely spoken to her mother apart from a phone call every few months. They were always very short calls. That typically comprised of yes, I am alive; work/school is good; I am eating well; and Uncle says hi.

The relationship between them was not the same as the one they'd had when she was young. She wasn't the good daughter and sister anymore.

Seeing her family had always made things worse after the incident ten years ago. She couldn't handle the memories that came rushing back when she saw them. Visiting the shrine or walking past the well house she would fall apart and after awhile she couldn't handle the unasked questions in their eyes anymore.

She knew they worried. Knew they worried even more when she started drinking and going out, but it didn't make her want to stop. She wanted to forget, to escape, but by the time she started to feel okay again the damage had already been done.

They had grown apart and she just didn't know what to say anymore.

So she didn't say anything.

The stairs up to the shrine house are a lot more difficult to climb than she remembers, but the shrine looks exactly the same. The pavement has been swept clean. The buildings have been kept up with, and between it all stands the Goshinboku tall and proud.

It's strange being back. Looking around was like remembering an old movie and the girl who used to live here merely an actress.

"Do you want to stop in and see your family?", Inuyasha asks.

"No. I'd rather just go." She starts to move quicker towards the well house, but of course at that very moment she hears voices.

"I told you there were termites in the storehouse. Sutras don't protect against bugs, Grandpa! We need to call an exterminator before anything else gets…Kagome!" Too late. Grandpa and Sōta had spotted them.

"And Inuyasha!" Sōta exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kagome in a tight hug as he gleamed over at Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad you found her."

"Found me? How did Sōta know you were here?", she asked him with a questioning look.

"Well, I came here first looking for you."

"Are you going back with him Kagome?" Sōta asked, looking happier than I had seen him look in awhile. She nodded.

"I should be back in a few days. I'm just going back to visit with some old friends." She said trying to make the conversation sound as normal a possible. Like a reunion between classmates, she thought as Sōta broke out into a face splitting smile.

"I can't wait to tell mom. She's going to be so happy. Promise you'll come over and see us at the house when you get back. I leave for university next week, but I want to hear how it goes." He hugged her again and Grandpa joined in.

When they pulled away Sōta held up a finger to Inuyasha.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Inuyasha. Give me one moment." He turned around and ran into the house. Coming back a moment later with a large hamper bag in his hands as well as Tessaiga. He was obviously struggling with the items so he handed them to Inuyasha. The dog demon hoisted the bag over his shoulder as though they weighted nothing.

"Thanks." Inuyasha nodded, taking the bag.

"You better take these with you too." Grandpa said, stuffing paper sutras into Kagome's hands. Where he got them out from all of a sudden she had no idea, but the gesture was just so overwhelmingly 'Gramps' that she realized with a pang in her heart how much she'd had missed him. How much she had missed her younger brother too.

"Thanks Grandpa." She said waving them goodbye as she followed Inuyasha to the well house.

"You feel better now don't you?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he opened the well house door. "Seeing them." She nodded, but she wasn't sure how he guessed. She would have felt guilty being so close without seeing them and surprisingly it wasn't awkward between them this time. No doubt, because Inuyasha was with her.

Settling into the side of the weel Inuyasha pulled out the red string and slipped it over his finger. Kagome looked over the edge eying the dark bottom skeptically.

"So this Red String of Fate thing led you to me and allowed you to travel through the well, right? You were only able to travel through the well before because fate led you to me?"

Inuyasha grunted.

"What if fate doesn't want us to go back to the feudal era?", she asked skeptically. Inuyasha looked up from the string as if thinking about what she said, but a moment later he simply slipped the string onto her finger.

"You did think about that possibility right?!" She huffed, rubbing her face in her hands. Inuyasha was silent as she slowly began to panic.

"What if by some miracle we do get to your time and I can't come back?"

"Then you stay with me." He said it so matter-of-factly that irritation surged through her and she felt like throttling him. How could he have not thought this through? What if she didn't have the Shikon no Tama in her pocket ensuring that they would in fact make it through the wall. Then what? Did he have that little of a concern for her life in this time?

"Sit boy." She yelled, the words flowing out like a reflex. They surprised her, but not more than the sudden jolt that went though Inuyasha as he was thrown face first into the well. The resulting action pulled on the string tied around her finger. Her arm nearly ripped out of it socket as she plummeted into the well after him.

Warmth seeped over her skin, emanating from the jewel in her pocket. She was tumbling through time. Colors surrounded her as she floated in space. Her mouth opened to yell but no sound came out. She was air. Weightless and free until her feet touched down in soft dirt at the bottom of the well.

She didn't need to look up and see the vine covered walls to know that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. The air around her had become fresher. The world a bit more vibrant.

She began climbing the vines leading out of the well when a hand wound itself around her waist and pulled her backwards.

"What are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped out of the well with her in his arms. She froze forgetting how fast he was and the inhuman way he was able to jump with her in his arms like she weighed little more than air.

She gasped as they landed, her hands wrapping themselves into his t-shirt before releasing their hold as he set her down.

"Come on." He said walking past her towards the village. She trailed along behind him taking in the view.

Inuyasha's Forest hadn't changed a bit. It was just as enchantingly mysterious and dangerous looking as she remembered. With so much green, trees, and dirt. It was a completely different world than the one she lived in. It was beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a stroll in the woods back in the future. It was mostly skyscrapers and florescent lights for her there.

Her eyes glanced over at Inuyasha, walking a few paces in front of her. He really wasn't hard to look at either, she thought. Geez, this was going to be a long forced herself to stare at the ground.

Stop that, she told herself. You can't be looking at him like that. Think of your Finacé. What would he think of you oogaling another man? Specifically one you've had feelings for in the past.

 _Job. Life. Friends. Family. Finacé. Job. Life. Family. Friends. Finacé. Job. Life. Friends. Family. Finacé. Job. Life. Family. Friends. Finacé._ She repeated the mantra all the way until the reached the village.

"Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome." A few of the villagers whispered as they passed. They looked surprised to see her, but she noticed that the majority of their voices carried the words. "Lord Inuyasha." A few even bowed as they passed.

Actually, quite a lot bowed.

Following Inuyasha into one of the huts she wondered if their response was because of her or a normal occurrence?

The hut they entered was large and furnished much better than the huts she had seen here before. It was only one room, yet it seemed to be divided into separate areas. There was a place to sit filled with pillows, a washing station overflowing with herbs, and a screened off portion of the room for privacy.

As they entered Inuyasha stepped behind the screen while Kagome chose a comfortable looking pillow to sit on.

"Whose place is this?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Mine.", his voice carried from behind the screen.

"No way." She stated, looking at the items in the room. She couldn't have imagined that the freshly picked herbs belonged to him or that he would ever have pillows like this for himself. As she remembered, he always seemed to prefer the floor anyway.

"I wouldn't pick this place as yours at all." She muttered.

"Well, Kaede lives here too. I'm never here that much anyway." _Kaede_ , Kagome marveled. Inuyasha sure was surprising her. She never would have thought the two would be on such good terms.

"Before I took over the title of Lord, I built this place. I expected to stay, but ended up moving around a lot and didn't use the place most of the time. Then, a few years ago, there was an attack on the village and Kaede's hut was burnt to the ground. I thought it best she stay here since it has become somewhat of place for people to come when they need her help."

That explained the herbs and pillows. People must come in and hang around all day waiting for Kaede. Kagome was just about to ask where Kaede was when Inuyasha stepped around the screen and came into view. Gone was the modern guise of simple jeans and a t-shirt and out walked a very different looking man.

She recognized the red robes of the fire rat, but these were no longer the robes his mother had given him. These was far more elaborately made and obviously tailored to him. The fabric was crimson red with embellishments of gold and white trim while metal armor cupped his shoulders and wound around his chest. He reminded her of some of the CEOs she'd met in Tokyo; all power and persuasion. Suddenly she was feeling overwhelmingly underdressed.

"Wow. You look good.", she whispered, regretting the words as a light blush covered his face.

"Come on.", he muttered, heading to the door. "We need to meet with the others and prepare to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, we need to meet back up with the army. Hopefully they still think I am there in my tent planning out my battle strategy and my enemy is none the wiser."

"You've been in that tent an awfully long time, huh?" He smirked, reaching out to hold my hand as he lead us through the village. I wasn't sure why we needed to hold hands, but it felt so nice she didn't want to be the one to pull away first.

She felt the heat before she saw it. An orange ball of fire barreled towards them, aimed right between her and Inuyasha. She jumped back releasing his hand as the fire grew before her eyes and created a ring of fire around her. She was cut off from Inuyasha and panic stirred in her chest. The fire was suffocatingly hot and it flickered out from the ring to lick at her face and hands. She was never burned, but the heat made sweat bead down her back.

"Inuyasha!", she cried and he stepped through the flames as if they were nothing. Covering her with the sleeve of his robe while he blew away the flames with a wave of his sword.

"Reiki!" He bellowed, anger rising in his voice as he called out an unfamiliar name.

"Reiki, show yourself."

From between two distant trees a figure emerged dressed in all black armor. Her skin held a dark tan as though she'd been burned, her hair black and langid as ashes flowing down to her hips. The woman was obviously beautiful to Kagome. She could have easily been a supermodel in the future if her claws and glimmering red eyes didn't give her away as inhuman. Oh and of course the flames that rose up around her feet.

"My Lord, Inuyasha." The fire woman answered. Her eyes sweeping over me as she dipped into a bow. The look was far from friendly. "I've been awaiting your return." The words were full of emotion and it wasn't hard to miss the look in her eyes as she peered up at Inuyasha. An all too familiar feeling welled up in Kagome's chest at _that_ look. It was one she had experienced time and time again with Kikyo, the feeling of jealousy.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you attack me?" Inuyasha raged, obviously unaffected by the woman's flirtation. The fire woman took a step back and her flame disappeared into smoke.

"Oh no, My Lord. I would never attack you." she pleaded. "I was only trying to protect you from that girl." Her mouth curled in a disgusted grimace. "She was touching you."

Red robes wrapped tighter around me and my hands bunched up the material in my hands. If I had my bow and arrows with me I certainly felt like pinning _her_ to a tree. Inuyasha glanced down at my expression, no doubt burning with my own anger, and he calmed.

"Kagome this is Reiki. A very powerful fire demon and captain in my army." He turned to the flame woman.

"Reiki this is Kagome, a powerful ally who has come a long way to help us in our battle. While she is here I want to make myself clear, no one and nothing will harm her. She is under my protection and therefore yours as well. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Now where is Miroku and Sango? We leave immediately."

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **Next in Chapter 10: Between a Businesswoman and a Priestess**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW - Thank you!**


End file.
